My Heart Beats Only For You
by BlessYourSoul
Summary: QW14. Quinntana Week 2014.Quinn has doubts. Santana has a point to make. Brittany's just sad because her friends are sad pandas.


Quinntana Week 2014

Day 7 – Free Day

**My Heart Beats Only For You**

"Ok, guys!" Mr. Shue says enthusiastically, even though he's late, _again. _"As you all know, you had free reign on this week's assignment, so you could sing about anything from love, hate to what you did last week. So who's up first today?" Quinn looked up and found only one hand had been raised, _Santana. _She watched as her friend, best friend, girlfriend, she doesn't know what they are at the moment, walked up to the centre of the choir room. To everyone else she just looked cold and disinterested, but Quinn could see the hurt in her eyes. The hurt _she _put there. She looked on as Santana cleared her throat and nodded to the band to start.

_I can't buy your love, don't even wanna try.__  
__Sometimes the truth won't make you happy, so I'm not gonna lie.__  
__But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you._

Santana looked to the ground as she sung, scared the Gleeks could pick up on the emotion she felt. Quinn sat in her seat, willing Santana to look up.

_I know I'm far from perfect, nothin' like your entourage__  
__I can't grant you any wishes, I won't promise you the stars.__  
__But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you.___

_Cause when you've given up.__  
__When no matter what you do it's never good enough.__  
__When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,__  
__That's when you feel my kind of love._

_And when you're crying out.__  
__When you fall and then can't pick, you're heavy on the ground__  
__When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around.__  
__That's when you feel my kind of love._

Santana's voice wavered slightly and a wave of guilt coursed through Quinn, _why did I ever doubt her?_ Brittany looked at Santana, and then at Quinn, she was sad that her friends were sad pandas. The rest of the Glee club looked on confused; some impressed, some feeling sympathetic, having been privy to the uncommon knowledge of Quinn and Santana's relationship, and their latest fight.__

_You won't see me at the parties, I guess I'm just no fun.__  
__I won't be turning up the radio singing, "Baby You're The One".__  
__But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you.___

_I know sometimes I get angry, and I say what I don't mean.__  
__I know I keep my heart protected, far away from my sleeve.__  
__But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you._

Finally, Santana looked up, making direct eye contact with Quinn, trying to get her point across. She watched as Quinn wiped a tear from her eye, she wanted to stop right there and wipe the tear away herself, but she had to do this, Quinn needed to hear this. She won't let the blonde doubt her love for her anymore. So, she willed herself to finish the song.__

_Cause when you've given up.__  
__When no matter what you do it's never good enough.__  
__When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,__  
__That's when you feel my kind of love.___

_And when you're crying out.__  
__When you fall and then can't pick, you're heavy on the ground__  
__When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around.__  
__That's when you feel my kind of love.___

_Cause when you've given up.__  
__When no matter what you do it's never good enough.__  
__When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,__  
__That's when you feel my kind of love._

Santana finished the song and saw the stunned looks of some of the Glee clubbers who hadn't witnessed the power behind her voice before. After a moment's silence, there was a roar of applause, but Santana's expression remained stoic, and void of emotion. Feeling uncomfortable under the scrutiny and inquisitiveness behind some of the Gleek's eyes she hurried back to her seat just as Mr. Shuester stood and walked to the centre of the room.

"Wow, Santana that was amazing. That performance is a definite contender for Regional's. So who would like to go next?" Quinn raised her hand and spoke in a timid voice.

"I would Mr. Shue."

"The floor's yours Quinn." He said with a sweeping motion. Quinn stood from her seat and slowly walked towards the piano, ignoring the curious glances being thrown her way. She sat at the bench and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to compose herself. She gently rested her fingers on the keys and began to play.

_I am timid__  
__And I am oversensitive__  
__I am a lioness__  
__I am tired and defensive__  
__You take me in your arms__  
__And I fold into you__  
__I have insecurities__  
__You show me I am beautiful_

Everyone except Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes gaped at her, having not known about the blonde's talent. Mercedes looked on proud thinking to herself, _that's my girl. _When Quinn looked up and made eye contact with her she gave her an encouraging smile, to which Quinn nodded gratefully. Brittany smiled, happy that Quinn was finally expressing herself and showing her awesomeness to the rest of the club. Santana sat shocked, knowing how much Quinn used to hate playing the piano because her father would force her to play at social gatherings for the snobbish people of Lima.__

_Love me or leave me just take it or leave it__  
__It's not that I'm needy just need you to see me__  
__Take me, free me, see through to the core of me__  
__Take me, free me, there will be no more pretending_

Quinn sang this staring at Santana, the intensity of her stare sending a shiver through Santana.__

_I am temperamental__  
__And I have imperfections__  
__And I am emotional__  
__I am unpredictable__  
__I am naked__  
__I am vulnerable__  
__I am a woman__  
__I am opening up to you_

Santana saw the pleading look in Quinn's eyes, as if she was asking for acceptance, something the Latina knew Quinn sought from whomever. A small fault that had been engrained in to her after years of being told she wasn't good enough from her parents.

_Love me or leave me, just take it or leave it__  
__It's not that I'm needy, just need you to see me__  
__Take me, free me, see through to the core of me__  
__Take me, free me, there will be no more pretending___

_Now I stand before you with my heart in my hands__  
__I'm asking you to take me just the way that I am_

This was Quinn's way of saying sorry, of asking for forgiveness. By laying her imperfections bear for everyone to see.__

_Please lay down your arms__  
__Do you know me?__  
__Make me feel safe from harm___

_Oh just take me, free me, see through to the core of me__  
__Take me, free me, there will be no more pretending___

_I am temperamental__  
__And I have imperfections_

___And I am emotional__  
__There'll be no more pretending_

Quinn's voice trailed off, a tear rolling off her cheek. Not bothering to wipe it she stood and walked as calmly as she could out of the room. Leaving a wide eyed and gaping Glee club in her wake. She giggled quietly to herself when she heard Kurt say '_Where did that come from?'_

She heard footsteps behind her but didn't bother to turn around, not up for any confrontation. She felt a soft hand wrap around her wrist, spinning her around to come face to face with Santana. Her resolve broke, like a dam; she crumpled in to Santana's willing arms.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I said everything I did, none of it was true. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I don't know what I'd do without you. I never should've doubted me, or you or us." Santana just tightened her grip around Quinn, letting a few tears fall.

"It's ok Quinn; you need to calm down okay?" Quinn nodded, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm her tears. When Santana thought she'd calmed enough she spoke again. "You shouldn't have doubted me Q. My love for you is as real as Britt and Mike's ability to dance, or Rachel and Mercedes' singing talent, or Finn's ability to be a blubbering fool." Quinn laughed at the last part, making Santana smile. "I love you Quinn, with all of my heart, don't ever forget that."

"I won't, I love you too." They shared a sweet kiss before walking out of the building holding hands.

**Santana's Song: 'My Kind of Love' by Emeli Sande**

**Quinn's song: 'I Am' by Christina Aguilera**


End file.
